


Tales of far far north

by Roesslyng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Historical, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Pets, Romance, Romantic Comedy, a bit of OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesslyng/pseuds/Roesslyng
Summary: A collection of short SuNor drabbles, each having a specific theme(Even tho it says completed, drabbles will be posted regulary)
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambjorn_The_Butter_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambjorn_The_Butter_Bear/gifts).



> Since I write a lot, but mostly short drabbles, I decided to just post them in a multichapter story.  
> You can propose a theme you want for the next chapter in the comments. Any feedback is appreciated~

Pets

"Ah what's?-"

A sudden white ball of fluff in front of his eyes was not what Norway expected. Well, to be honest, he didn't expect anything. The Norwegian was comfortably sitting on his sofa in front of a fireplace in a cabin far away from any neighbouring towns. A bit of rest was what he needed, so earlier that day he and Sweden packed their things and went there, without even bidding farewell to any other Nordics. They don't need to know, nor would most of them care.

And they surely don't need any Dane to ruin their small vacation.

"A pr'sent. F'r you."

Norway looked up at Sweden with a look that clearly stated "Are you serious?". Swedish man could always find a way to surprise him, honestly.

What a hopeless romantic, Norway thought.

"You decided to pull off a fur from some poor animal and give it to me? I thought the old days, when this could have been considered romantic were long gone."

All he got as a response was a glare from the taller man, as he placed said fur on Norway's lap. It was warm and as Norwegian tried to move, it moved too, hopping off his legs onto the sofa and looking up at him.

"Oi, hold on, Swede. You're giving me a rabbit as a present?"

Norway would like to say that he was surprised, but he really wasn't. You're prepared to expect the most unexpected things living with Sweden. For example that one time when he-

Ah, better not remembering it, Norway thought.

"Y' like th'm."

It was true, indeed. He had a secret soft spot for bunnies of all kinds and even kept several plush toys of them. Made for him by Sweden, of course.

"Doesn't mean I w'nted a real one, you know…"

It was not fully a truth and they both knew it.

A white ball of fur continued to look at him with it's big eyes. It was cute, Norway had to admit. Long white fur and just as long white ears made him look like some sort of a snowball. That's how Sweden would see it without his glasses, Norway snickered. He stroked rabbit carefully with his hand and it sniffed him, tickling the sensitive skin of Norway's wrist.

"Søtnos."

"Hva-?"

"Her name it is. Søtnos."

Sweetie it meant. Sweden called him that sometimes, mostly in bed, of course, even tho the Norwegian wasn't a big fan of it.

"You just couldn't choose the name any more mawkish, could you?"

"Lukas."

"What?"

"You said I can't find a name more mawkish. I can. Lukas."

A pillow in his face was the only answer Sweden got.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking just doesn't always ends up how you wanted it to. Norway knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my precious Bjorn for offering a theme of "Baking". It's not really baking but I got inspired by it...

Baking

"What are you-? Hey, wait!"

That was all Norwegian managed to say, as he was suddenly lifted up in the air by the strong arms, holding him tight.

Just a second before he was standing next to a cupboard complaining how he couldn't get the flour he needed, because of course that Swede had his kitchen made for him and wasn't thinking about their height difference, so he should just get it himself. But it seems like Sweden had a different idea in mind.

"Y' said you couldn't reach it. I'm h'lping."

"That's not what I meant at all! You could've just hand it over t' me, you know?"

"Nej."

Well then. Norway had no other choice but to sigh and get the flour he needed. He should've known better than to ask Sweden do anything, that man seemed to do absolutely everything his way.

Like earlier today, when Norway said they should bake an apple pie, but Sweden insisted they have to make cinnamon rolls.

What a dickhead.

"Ya can put me down now, Sve."

Norwegian was suddenly spinned around and, with a high pitched gasp, he was planted on the edge of the table, with Sweden between his legs, flour falling from his hands, dirtying both man.

"Just what got into you today, _Berwald_?"

Norway gasped again, as strong, cold hands went under his shirt, stroking norwegian slender body, spreading flour all over it. Norway put his own hands on the wooden surface to steady himself, as he leaned a bit back, away from Sweden. Whatever the games that man was playing, he was not a fan of it.

"I actually wanted to cook, you _tosk¹_ "

Sweden seemed to give zero attention to his words, moving to kiss and bite on tender skin of norwegian neck.

"I said stop." Norwegian declared, tho feeling less and less willing to fight the Swedish men back. Damn, he knew all the weak spots too well. "I thought you wanted some cinnamon rolls?"

"If you'll call me that, I'll punch you in the face. Promise." Norway said, as he saw Sweden opening his mouth to speak up. Norwegian was surely not in the mood for damn nicknames Swede liked so much to use.

Sweden looked up at him, glasses a bit askew, hair disheveled. What a contrast from a usual collective and official look he had. Norway liked both, but there was something special in being able too see Swede looking like this. And knowing he was the one who caused it. Good.

"Lat'r. I'd rather be doing you, not them right now"

Oh for fucks sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹toks (Norwegian) - fool


	3. Being close in a rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An autumn brought rain, and with it, something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a 30 day otp challenge I wanted to use as themes for my drabble, so here's the first day's prompt.

Being close in a rainy day

" _ Berwald. _ "

Norwegian voice appeared suddenly from behind and soon it's owner came into Sweden's view, filling it, leaving no chance but to look at him and him only.

Norway sat on his lap, taking book from his hands, wrapping arms around Swede's neck, moving closer and closer until there was no space left between them. 

" _ You promised me, Berwald. _ "

"I rememb'r, käraste¹."

Sweden sighed, looking up at Norway. Those piercing dark blue eyes stared back at him, impatient, waiting. It was easy to lose himself in those eyes, Sweden did, more than once.

"B't it's rain'ng."

"You  _ promised. _ "

For someone being over thousands years old, Norway surely didn't act like one. That was fine, Sweden decided a long time ago, he didn't mind. However, Norwegian stubbornness was a problem at times.

"I don't w'nt y' to catch a cold. Y're being too moody wh'n sick. Not th't you're not when not sick, b't still."

He expected a punch or a glare or at least a curse but what he got was an elegant hand in his hair, stroking blonde strands.

"I wanted to go hiking. With you.  _ You promised _ ."

"I rememb'r. 'nd we will. Lat'r"

A soft sigh and a murmur of "okay" came from the Norwegian. Well, that was unexpected. Usually he would start arguing and will get whatever he wants anyway.

Who knows, maybe rain was affecting him that much?

He watched as Norway laid his head atop his wide chest, breathing calmly, listening to the sound of a Swedish heartbeat. Everything returned back to how they liked it: domestic and quiet. The only sound that was heard was the sound of a rain pouring down outside their house.

"Seems like it won't stop for a while…" Norway suddenly said not moving his head from where it was laying earlier. Sweden's body was starting to feel numb, but he didn't want to move it, because the Norwegian was like cat - move your body just a bit and he'll probably bite you, before leaving.

"It does. You h've anything else in m'nd we c'n do?"

"I'm quite fine just here, thank you."

Sweden wrapped his arms around Norwegian slim body, holding him close. Even with the rain outside, all he felt was warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Käraste (Swedish) - dear, dearest.


	4. Waiting for the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Norway was now independent everything seemed to become worse than ever. For Sweden, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho my life is full angst I have no idea how to write it... Eh.

Waiting for the other

The only sound that was heard in the cold, dark house, was the sound of a ticking clock hanging on the wall, telling it's owner that it was already past midnight.

Berwald looked up at it, tho he could barely see anything. Not only because he had his curtains closed, but also because his glasses were laying on the floor, broken, from when he previously threw them out of rage.

Sigh.

It was a torture, really. How long was he sitting here? A day, a week, maybe? It could be a year probably, for all Sweden cared, he couldn't find a reason to leave this place.

This place used to be warm and welcoming some time ago, small talks and rare laughter making the noise. Two bodies would be close together, tangled in a hot mess, moving, thrusting, only the light from a lamp near illuminating them.

Those memories was all Sweden had now, to keep him company. Some were more recent, some were that vague he wasn't even sure they were real. And if they weren't, will that change anything? He doubted.

Sigh.

How long does he have to wait? One more year? A decade? A century?

What if he'll have to wait forever?

It wasn't supposed to be like that, Swede thought with an annoyance. They were supposed to have that "happily ever after" ending every fairytale seemed to have.

His life was never a fairytale and now it was falling apart even more than before.

It wasn't like that for Norway, he hoped. He was free, _independent_ now, just how he wanted to be for all those years. Did it make him happy? Was he happy now? Was he happier without Sweden at his side?

Norwegian told him though, _promised,_ he'll return to him again, back into his embrace. Not as a country, but just as him. Because as a country he wanted nothing to do with his neighbour anymore, but as a person he needed Sverige just like he needed him back.

He'll wait. Not like he has any other choice, really.

The clock on the wall loudly announced 3 in the morning.


End file.
